


Everyone has nightmares (engl.)

by JuliHeart



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliHeart/pseuds/JuliHeart
Summary: In short: Light has a nightmare and L thereby discovers a completely new side to him.__________________Sorry I'm bad at summaries. :(
Relationships: L & Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light
Comments: 5
Kudos: 114





	Everyone has nightmares (engl.)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Everyone has nightmares (ger.)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803911) by [JuliHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliHeart/pseuds/JuliHeart). 



> German version ♡ ↑
> 
> This is my translated version of my own story:  
> It's probably not perfect, but I tried my best and I hope it's ok. (｡•́︿•̀｡)♡

**> > The latest findings on the ** _**Kira case** _ **:**  
**1\. ... << **

-OoO- 

  
My fingers fly over the keyboard, fast, typing and noting down all the new ideas and discoveries that have come out of our latest investigations.  
It's already dark outside - a quick glance at the small clock in the corner of the laptop screen tells me that it's already way past midnight - and so is the small lamp next to the bed the only source of light illuminating my room.  
No, not my room - _our_ room.  
The fact that Light Yagami and I are chained together makes it inevitable that we share the same room and bed.  
For a brief moment I stop typing and pull my blanket closer to me to place the laptop in a more comfortable position.  
Then I continue with what I've been doing.

Since we freed Misa, Light and his father from their cells and made sure that the first two are _really not_ Kira - which I still highly doubt - not much has happened. If they _really_ aren't or aren't Kira _anymore_ , it's our job to find out who the new Kira is. Where are they hiding? What are their motives? What are their goals? But one thing is certain. This new Kira behaves completely different than the others before them.

Next to me the mattress starts shifting and a soft, silent sigh can be heard. Light's already asleep. He insists on following his usual sleep rhythm and complains almost every night that I always work until early in the mornings. To be honest, I absolutely cannot understand his problem. After all, we have a very important case to solve here that has already been stretched out for long enough-

Suddenly a huge pile of wild letters pops up in the middle of my report, driven by the loud sound of a hand hitting hard on plastic. I flinch, startled, and glance at the boy next to me whose hand is now lying on my keyboard.  
He had never done anything like that in his sleep before...  
I'm about to remove his hand as my gaze falls on his face. It's tense and he's breathing through his mouth, his shoulders are shaking.  
_What's going on?_  
I watch him closely. Looking for signs that he's faking - whatever this is. This behaviour is not like him.  
_What are you planning, Light_ _Yagami_ _?_

 _"...No- ...ah."_ he whispers.  
_What did he say?_  
_"... No...l -"_  
_Is he having a nightmare?_  
Now his arms also start to shake, his hands cramp - clenching to a half closed fist - and I can't help but stare at him in confusion. His face tightens even more, his head moves restlessly, slowly, his breaths become shorter. He looks as if he's incredibly scared.  
"Light?"  
_Can you still have bad dreams at this age? What is he dreaming?_  
"Light, wake up."  
_"No, no-. Please..."_  
" _Light_." I turn to the side and try tapping him on the shoulder. He's still trembling. "You have to wake up. Hey."  
_"No, stop-"_ , I push him a little harder, causing his body to convulse violently, but his eyes still won't open.  
"Ligh-"  
_"NO!"_

From one second to the next, he suddenly opens his eyes and jumps into a sitting position. The unexpected movement made me me wince. With slightly widened eyes I stare at Light, who is now shaking even more violently. His chest rises and falls with heavy, fast breaths. His eyes stare into emptiness.  
"Light, are you all right? Hey-"  
I can hardly believe my eyes when suddenly a tear runs down his cheek.  
"Everything is ok." I push my laptop aside and bend forward so I'm sitting on my knees. "Do you hear me, Light?"  
No reaction. More tears run down his face. He bends over, leaning on his legs, his left hand clutching the blanket, his right hand grabbing his top where his heart is. His breaths become even faster, shorter and shorter.  
I carefully lay one hand on his back. He flinches again.  
"You have to calm down. Can you hear me?"  
Again, no reaction. It's getting worse.  
"Light. _Light!_ "  
_He's hyperventilating._  
"Listen to me. It's okay." I start moving my hand. Stroking his back. "Nothing can happen to you, you're safe here . No matter what you just saw, it was just a dream."  
He starts shaking his head. Gasping desperately for air.  
"It's ok. You have to calm down. Try to breathe more slowly, do you hear me? Breathe slowly."  
"I can't. I-I can't..."  
"Yes, you can. Just relax."  
A suffocating wheeze escapes his lips. Then, a shaky first try breathing deeper. "There you go. Very slowly."  
My eyes are fixed on his trembling, body which seems so incredibly vulnerable at this moment.  
"Listen to me closely, okay?"  
I start inhaling slowly through my mouth and then exhale again just as controlled and loud as before.  
After a short while he starts to imitate me. Trying to match my breathing rhythm.

And so the minutes pass, filled with loud breaths and soothing words. And then it's quiet. My hand is still on his back, because I do not dare to move just yet. So I keep watching in silence as Light wipes away his tears and observe the calm rising and falling of his chest.  
"Thank you, Ryūzaki."  
"It's okay." He looks tired. "Feel better now?"  
A quick nod. "Yeah. Can we please go to the bathroom?"  
I answer with a yes and so we climb out of bed and walk towards the bathroom, which is right next to our bedroom. Inside, Light walks straight up to the sink, washes his face with cold water and I watch him silently. This was the very first time I saw him in such a state.  
Sure, he was worried when his father was at the hospital for overworking himself and yes, he acted differently when he was imprisoned, but _this_... fearful, panicky, defenseless, vulnerable, in need of _help_.  
So Light Yagami can be like that too. That's good to know.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> And please feel free to correct me, or give me tips if there are any mistakes. ☆


End file.
